Mickey Doyle in Season 2
Mickey Doyle remains a major character in the second season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Peg of Old Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Along with Doyle, Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Al Capone, and Richard Harrow are present. Capone urges Jimmy to get started but he wants to wait a little longer for Sheriff Eli Thompson to arrive. Luciano complains that Manny Horvitz has been chasing him for the $5000 he agreed to pay when held at gunpoint. Jimmy agrees to pay the money himself and calls it a gesture. Luciano does not see this as a favour and Lansky urges Jimmy to begin. Jimmy notes that a year ago he would not have been able to predict their current circumstances. Impatient, Luciano jokes that Lansky has begun shaving during that time. Jimmy lists their mentors and bosses, the current heads of organised crime Nucky Thompson, Arnold Rothstein, Johnny Torrio and Waxey Gordon and states that they all have problems that they rely on his guests to deal with. Luciano offers the sentiment that they do not need the older generation. Capone says that Luciano does not speak for all of them, calling him Salvatore. Luciano tells Capone to back off and Lansky reminds Luciano that they have come to listen. Jimmy begins to detail his arrangement with the Coast Guard and the opportunity it presents. Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about a robbery. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Mickey brings Manny Horvitz to a meeting with Jimmy Darmody at The Commodore’s house. The butler, Langston, shows them in and Jimmy and his mother Gillian stand to greet them. Manny calls Jimmy “boychick” and then assumes that Gillian is Jimmy’s wife. Gillian corrects him and he admires her youthful appearance. She says that Jimmy warned her of Manny’s charm and Manny says that Jimmy is a good boy. Gillian says that she will leave them to their business and exits. Mickey’s eyes follow Gillian out of the room as he hands Manny a drink. Jimmy thumps Mickey and Manny raises a toast. They sit down and Manny wonders why he had to read about the assassination attempt against Nucky Thompson in the paper. Jimmy lies that he found out the same way and Mickey giggles into his glass. Manny asks if they are to pretend with one another like children and Jimmy points out that Manny continually refers to him as a boy. Manny counters that a man honours his commitments and reminds Jimmy of his failure to deliver, or reimburse him for, the shipment that he paid for. Jimmy claims he does not have the alcohol yet. Manny wonders how Jimmy can afford the house and Jimmy says that his father owns it. Manny stands and turns to look at the hunting trophies and Jimmy angrily gestures at Mickey, who raises a pacifying hand. Manny tells a story about a man who asked him to prepare a deer head as a trophy. Mickey wonders is deer are kosher, considering “Santey Claus” and his reindeer. The man had not killed the deer himself and was not interested in the meat that Manny offered to chop from the carcass. Manny believes that killing in order to brag to your friends is wrong. Jimmy tells Manny that he has eaten venison. Manny accuses Jimmy of hiding behind his father while he fired the shot. Jimmy hosts a celebration dinner at Babette’s Supper Club when Nucky announces his retirement. Eli Thompson tries to initiate a private discussion with Jimmy but is interrupted by the arrival of Mickey and Manny. Mickey performs a mocking bow to Jimmy, calling him a king. Jimmy wonders why Manny is there and Manny says that he never misses a celebration. Eli again asks for a word and Jimmy puts him off. The aldermen call for a speech and the other guests join their urging. Jimmy obliges them and begins by recalling their last dinner together (in January 1920) and their subsequent dissatisfaction with Nucky’s leadership. Mickey interrupts with a joke about Nucky and Jimmy angrily silences him. He goes on to talk about his father’s vision for their city as a kingdom by the sea and his own vision to share the kingdom with its court. He says that the war is over and quotes Senator William Marcy “to the victor go the spoils.” Leander Cephas Whitlock offers a toast to “Prince James” and his long reign. A dancer beckons Jimmy to join her, another caresses his shoulder as he notices Manny watching him. Dancers fill the floor at Babette’s as Mickey talks to Jimmy on the balcony above. Mickey promises that he can be operational within a week or two provided he gets booze to reconstitute; Jimmy tells Mickey that he heard him the first time. Eli pushes between them and Jimmy asks him what is wrong. Eli says he dislikes waiting in line and warns Jimmy that Nucky is both smart and dangerous. Jimmy is angry and profanely dismisses Eli, saying that he came to ruin the party. As Eli leaves Mickey turns back to Jimmy and presses him for details about re-establishing their supply. Jimmy explains that they will use Capone’s connection to Remus to obtain bonded government liquor. Manny waves up at them from the dance floor; Jimmy fakes a smile and chastises Mickey for bringing him. Mickey says that Jimmy does owe Manny money and Jimmy complains about the constant reminders. Jimmy insults Manny, knowing that he cannot hear them over the music. Manny gestures to his ear and Mickey warns Jimmy about using racial epithets around Manny. Manny beckons Jimmy to come down, Jimmy says they will and then hoists Mickey over the balcony. Mickey crashes into a table directly in front of Manny. Battle of the Century On July 1, 1921 Doyle, Meyer Lansky and Luciano have coffee with Jimmy Darmody at his beachfront home in Atlantic City. Doyle gazes out the window with his back turned while the others sit at the table. Al Capone arrives and introduces Jimmy to George Remus. Remus wonders if Jimmy makes a habit of holding meeting in his home and Jimmy says that it is only until he finds an office. Remus says that he enjoys visiting the shore and admires the view from Jimmy’s windows. Jimmy glances at Capone, perturbed by Remus’ habit of referring to himself in the third person; Capone raises his eyebrows in response. Jimmy turns the subject to business saying that he understands that Remus has government bonded whiskey for sale. Remus asks if Jimmy speaks for the group and Luciano confirms that Jimmy has their proxy while in Atlantic City. Remus agrees that he has licensed liquor for medicinal purposes. Jimmy jokes that Atlantic City is full of sick people. Doyle turns from the window revealing a neck brace and adds that there is practically an epidemic. Remus clarifies that his permits will allow him to sell to legitimate drug companies only but that he cannot be held responsible for what happens to the liquor while it is in transit to such a sanctioned buyer. Jimmy wonders how they will track Remus’ trucks and Remus confirms that it will cost them. Capone says that they are willing to pay $300,000 with each of them contributing $60,000. Lansky adds that this is only an initial offer. Remus offers 5000 cases for this price. Luciano says that the liquor must be bona fide and Remus, irked by the implication, asks for payment upfront. Jimmy nods and Remus presses further, checking that Jimmy will cover the expenses of his weekend in Atlantic City. Jimmy agrees to this too saying that Remus is an honored guest. Remus says that he will forward the details through an associate and shakes hands with Jimmy. He looks at Capone and says that he is finished; Capone nods, stands and asks Remus to give him a minute with his partners. Remus goes out onto the beach leaving his buyers to talk. Jimmy marvels at the volume of liquor they will be getting and Doyle estimates that he can reconstitute it to a resale value of $3,000,000 if they do things right. Capone says that they won’t do things wrong and laughs. Jimmy smiles and Mickey giggles but Luciano shares a humorless look with Lansky. Lansky says that he is worried about spoiling the mood. Capone, who had stood up to leave, sits back in his chair. Luciano explains that they are still being pressed by Manny Horvitz for the $5000 that Jimmy agreed to pay back to him after failing to deliver a shipment of liquor that Manny bought. Luciano calls Manny a Gavone (Italian American slang for pig-man) and Jimmy profanely says that he plans to ignore Manny. Lansky suggests that paying him might be the better option. Doyle offers an alternative; cut Horvitz in as a partner in the deal with Remus. Jimmy balks at rewarding Manny’s irritating behavior. Jimmy promises Lansky that he will handle the situation over warnings from Doyle. Doyle sarcastically calls Jimmy the “grand poobah” earning a withering look. Capone calls the matter settled and Luciano mentions Jersey City. Capone says that he is also headed there to see the Dempsey vs. Carpentier boxing match. Luciano says that he has booked good seats and Doyle interjects that Dempsey will “plough a field” with the French fighter. Capone predicts blood all over the canvas. Lansky invites Jimmy to join them at the Fairmont Hotel. Jimmy cannot face two nights in Jersey City. Luciano adds that Arnold Rothstein is taking bets on the fight. Jimmy says that he plans to listen to the wireless broadcast of the fight. Capone cannot see the purpose in this and Jimmy imitates Remus’ self-referential speech patterns saying that “Darmody wants to see what all the fuss is about.” Capone laughs and says that Jimmy might as well read a book. The others leave Jimmy alone with his view. Jimmy later meets with Waxey Gordon and arranges to have Horvitz killed without his partner's knowledge. Horvitz survives the attempt and kills his attacker Alfred Gordetsky. He finds a box of toothpicks on the man from Heilig's chop house in Atlantic City. Georgia Peaches Mickey meets his bootlegging partners Jimmy Darmody, Al Capone, Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky meet at their new warehouse in Atlantic City on July 23, 1921 to view the medicinal alcohol they have bought from George Remus. Doyle oversees his men diluting the alcohol in a vat as the others arrive. Doyle asks if they have come to check on their investment and Jimmy urges him not to lose this batch. Capone and Luciano inspect the crates labelled Medicinal Alcohol, Property of US Government. They joke that it is theirs now. Lansky drinks the diluted liquor from a ladle, toasting Remus. Jimmy asks about Doyle’s progress and he reports that they are halfway through the shipment and will be finished after another week. Jimmy complains that this is too long and Doyle counters that he only has ten men. Jimmy tells Doyle to hire more men and Luciano observes that the strikers are out of work. Doyle jokes that Chalky White would not approve and Luciano says that he did not want Doyle to ask permission. Lansky checks the finished product, rebottled and relabelled. Capone says that he needs to sell his share and get back to Chicago; Johnny Torrio has been harassing him about his absence. Luciano adds that their employer Arnold Rothstein is aware something is going on too. Jimmy says that they all have business to tend to. Doyle adds that Manny Horvitz is still a problem and Jimmy instructs Doyle to pay him. Doyle wonders if Jimmy means cash and Jimmy dismissively tells him to use the liquor as Manny is Waxey Gordon’s problem. Jimmy heads for the door and Luciano asks him to wait. He shows Jimmy a small parcel of powder saying that it can be sniffed, smoked or injected. Capone wonders if Luciano is now selling Chinese narcotics and Luciano says that Capone is in no position to judge given his involvement in prostitution but reveals that it is heroin rather than opium. Lansky details the efficacy of the new formulation and Luciano marvels at the ease of distributing drugs compared to liquor. Jimmy wonders who will buy heroin and Lansky admits that it has a small but dedicated customer base as Luciano stuffs the packet in Jimmy’s jacket pocket. Jimmy asks them to concentrate on selling the liquor they have invested in. On July 24, 1921 Lansky questions Doyle about the sudden arrival of Irish whiskey in town as Harrow, Luciano and Jimmy listen. Capone returns to the warehouse where crates of liquor are being restacked and makes his way to the back. Capone reports that he has failed to sell anything because of the influx. Doyle notes that their prices are being undercut. Luciano is furious and Capone asks who is behind the unexpected competition. Jimmy says that he believes that it is Nucky and Doyle observes that he was lying when he said he was stepping down. Capone says they should have dealt with Nucky properly and Jimmy blames the failed assassination on Capone. Lansky wonders how the whiskey got into town given Jimmy’s influence over the coast guard; Luciano expresses doubt that Jimmy has the influence that he claimed to have. Harrow notes that Nucky’s driver is Irish and presumes that it is being imported directly from the source. Capone suggests killing Sleater and Jimmy agrees that this is a reasonable long term solution but asks what they will with their current stock. Luciano complains that Jimmy is supposed to be running the town and Jimmy claims that he is. Luciano points out that if Jimmy is in charge he should be giving them the answers. Capone reminds Jimmy about the unresolved strike and Doyle chimes in about the workers on the boardwalk. Jimmy steps close to Capone and tells him that he will take care of it. Luciano sarcastically says that Jimmy should put his frequent promise to music. Jimmy swears at Luciano and picks up on his multiple aliases. Lansky intercedes reminding them that they need to sell their stock. Capone asks where and Lansky suggests they split the stock to sell in their home cities. Jimmy complains that he cannot sell in his own town and Luciano suggests going to Philadelphia. Doyle worries about Manny and Jimmy instructs Doyle to go on his behalf. He kicks over a stack of crates and tells the others to sell the stock before leaving. Harrow follows him out as Capone directs a worried look after him. Doyle goes looking for Manny at his home in Philadelphia later that day. Manny has his shoulder bandaged and answers the door with a pistol in hand. He lets Doyle in and frisks him. Doyle is shocked and Manny explains that it is better to be safe than sorry. He invites Doyle to sit in his lounge. Doyle makes to sit in an armchair with an embroidered back but Manny tells Doyle that his wife would not allow it and points him to the sofa opposite. Manny also avoids the seat, sitting in a plainer armchair on the other side of the door, and observes that the two of them are walking wounded blaming their injuries on Jimmy. Doyle claims that Jimmy was not involved blaming the attack on Manny on Waxey. Manny removes the dressing from his shoulder and asks what Doyle has brought with him. Doyle unwraps a bottle of his reconstituted product and explains that he has $5000 worth to settle Jimmy’s debt. Manny comments that Jimmy has not come himself and Doyle explains that he is busy. Manny calls Jimmy a “macher” (Yiddish, meaning influential power broker) and tries the product, grimacing at the taste. He puts the bottle down and picks up the toothpick box he took from Albert Gordetsky’s corpse. He removes a pick which he uses to scrape debris from his wounded flesh and throws the box to Doyle and explains that it connects the assassin to Jimmy. Manny believes that Jimmy has only sent the liquor because the assassination attempt he arranged failed. Doyle says that Jimmy is just paying his debt and Manny quotes Shakespeare “He who dies pays all his debts.” Doyle mistakes the quote as something from the bible and reassures Manny that he no longer has to deal with Jimmy. Manny agrees to take the payback but then restrains Doyle when he goes to stand. He asks Doyle to tell him where he will find Jimmy for a quiet talk. Doyle says that he cannot because they are partners. Manny grabs Doyle’s neck brace and throttles him against the back of the sofa. Doyle asks what he is doing and Manny says that he is changing Doyle’s mind. The next night Manny goes to Jimmy's house and murders his wife Angela Darmody and her lover Louise. Under God's Power She Flourishes At their Atlantic City bootlegging warehouse Doyle, Lucky Luciano, Meyer Lansky and Al Capone meet to discuss their progress selling their diluted medicinal alcohol out of town; the stock in the warehouse is depleted and Doyle’s team of workers are absent. Doyle reports that he has sold his entire share in Philadelphia and Luciano adds that they sold their portion in Hoboken without having to return to New York. Lansky keeps track of figures in his notebook. Doyle wonders what they should do with Jimmy’s share and Luciano says that it belongs to them now, stating his belief that Jimmy will not return to Atlantic City. Capone admits that if he had found his wife with a woman then he would have killed her the same way. Luciano says that he would not blame Capone’s wife if she slept with a woman. Doyle asserts that Jimmy will return because it was Manny Horwitz that killed his wife. The others are silenced and Doyle adds that there is agitation between Jimmy and Manny. Luciano says that is Jimmy’s problem and Capone instructs Doyle to sell Jimmy’s portion of the stock. Doyle wonders how they will pay Jimmy and Lansky tells Doyle to do so out of his own share. Doyle wonders why it falls to him and Capone insults him and laughs. Doyle wonders what is left for him after Jimmy and Luciano reminds him that Arnold Rothstein holds a life insurance policy on him. Luciano threatens to kill Doyle and split the insurance money with Capone. The threat is seemingly effective and Doyle says that he accepts having to pay Jimmy. Capone slaps Doyle twice and they leave him alone in the warehouse. Van Alden arrives at the warehouse and is greeted by Doyle. Van Alden tells Doyle that he found his note confusing and mispronounces his full first name; Miechelslaub. Doyle says that he was trying to keep their contact on the hush and invites Van Alden to sit. He insists when Van Alden refuses the seat, saying that the does not like the way that Van Alden looms. Van Alden complies, then asks what Doyle wants. Doyle complains that he worked hard on his current operation and has been rewarded with only pain. Van Alden commiserates and Doyle tells Van Alden that he and his partners are going to sit down to split up their money, naming Luciano and Capone. Van Alden asks about Jimmy and Doyle says that he has left town. Doyle says that Jimmy is lucky that he is a forgiving person and gestures to his neck, now free from its brace. He tells Van Alden that there will be a lot of money on the table. Van Alden wonders what Doyle wants in return for federal intervention and Doyle demands half of the money for himself. He tells Van Alden that there will be two to three hundred thousand dollars there and reminds Van Alden that this is a far greater amount than that in the envelopes that he has been receiving. Van Alden blinks and Doyle offers a hand. Van Alden says that he would prefer not to. Doyle wonders if he means no. Van Alden walks out of the meeting and Doyle asks if Van Alden is going to act against him. Doyle claims that is not how he thinks but gets no reply from the departing agent. To the Lost Manny Horvitz sits in the basement of a synagogue and drunkenly talks about his hometown, Odessa, Russia. He says that everyone was a crook with the smallest criminals stealing from one another. The middle men would profit from the activities of these nobodies but remained hungry for more and worried about keeping their position. Manny notes that it is easier to fall down than to climb up from the middle. He says that the biggest crooks did not have to do anything to profit and were treated with respect. Manny says that he sometimes awakens and thinks that he is still in Odessa, aged 12 with his life ahead of him, before realizing that he is in America and has to make the best of it. His audience is Nucky Thompson, Mickey Doyle and Owen Sleater. Nucky listens intently while Mickey seems impatient. Nucky tells Manny that he understands that they have both had a troubled time recently. Mickey says that he has explained Manny’s situation to Nucky. Manny continues regardless, saying that he is forced to stay away from his home, family and business and is living like a beggar. Sleater says that this is bad luck and could have happened to anyone. Manny counters that his bad luck has a name; Waxey Gordon. Nucky interjects that he is a business partner of Waxey’s. Manny asks if Nucky is sure and Nucky wonders if Manny knows something that he does not. Manny obliquely says that the question answers itself. Nucky glances at Mickey who tells Manny that Nucky is a busy man. Manny counters that he might have better things to do. Mickey reminds him that he is hiding in the basement of a synagogue and instructs him not to waste Nucky’s time. Manny tells Nucky that Waxey is in business with Jimmy. Manny asks if they have something in common and Nucky allows that they might have. Manny asks Nucky to let them help each other and offers to exchange Jimmy for Waxey before beginning a partnership of their own. Nucky wonders how Manny will give Jimmy to him and notes that Manny does not appear to be in a condition to do anything. Manny offers that if Jimmy’s wife Angela could still talk she would say otherwise about him. Nucky is shocked at Manny brazenly referencing the murder of Angela and says that they have less in common than Manny thought. Manny looks at Mickey and reminds him that he said that Nucky was open to discussion. Mickey counters that he only promised to broker the meeting. Manny wonders if Nucky is too big a crook to be seen with him. Nucky jokes that the federal prosecutor thinks so but offers to consider Manny’s proposition. He says that Mickey will know how to get in touch and leaves with Sleater. Manny says that Nucky should be more careful with his reactions given that Nucky is headed to jail. Mickey notes that Nucky is not in jail yet. Manny states that Nucky would be nothing in Odessa. Nucky later uses Manny to lure Jimmy to a meeting by the Atlantic City War Memorial and murders Jimmy. See also *Mickey Doyle Season 1 *Mickey Doyle Season 3 *Season 2 References Season 2 Category:Season 2 Character Breakdowns